


Afternoon Delight

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina was super bored, Momo was super horny, that led to something interesting...





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more mimo smut yaaay :)
> 
> Feel free to send me some prompts, I'll take other twice ships too
> 
> And check my other stories if you'd like more M rated content heheh
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments if you do!!
> 
> Xx

It was late afternoon, Mina was laying on the couch playing with her phone, with her feet on Momo’s lap, her roomate who was watching TV.

“Ugh, I’m so bored.” Mina said, putting her phone aside.

“At least you’re not a hormonal horndog like me.” Momo sighed absentmindedly, paying attention to whatever reality show was on.

“Why don’t you go do something about it?” This was usual for them, talking about sex, masturbation and whatnot, as if they were talking about sports. Momo threw her head back, groaning.

“I’m  _ soooo _ tired.” She whined and Mina just shrugged, getting her phone back and letting the silence consume them again. However, after a while, Mina locked the device again and stared at her roomate with curious eyes.

“Can I- Do you want me to help you?” She asked, licking her lips - as she always does.

“Huh?” Momo had kind of forgotten their conversation and didn’t get what Mina was implying.

“You know, give you a hand or something…” Mina raised her eyebrows, hoping the blonde would take a hint.

“What?” A few seconds passed and Momo was starting to process Mina’s suggestion, but that didn’t make her any less confused - nor less horny.

“Do you want me to get you off, Momo?” Mina said in a sigh, Momo frowned.

“Do  _ you  _ want to get me off?” Very specific thoughts on that matter started popping into Momo’s head, and she was more into it than she wanted to admit.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do, so...What do you say?” Mina was still lying with her feet on the girl’s lap, but propped herself on her elbows, unconsciously bringing Momo’s attention to her chest.

“Oh...kay?” The look on Momo’s face was expectant and a bit intrigued, that’s why Mina asked again.

“Yeah?”

“Sure…” With a smile, Mina got up to turn the TV off and sat back next to Momo. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” 

“Do you want the TV on?” Mina frowned, about to get the remote control back.

“No, but I mean… This” Momo gestured to the both of them “are you positive about it?”

“Yeah, I mean, how bad could it be?… Besides, you did say you were horny…” The blonde winced, this whole thing making a lot of sense in her brain.

“But we’re roommates, won’t that make things weird?” She questioned, and Mina shrugged.

“We’ve hooked up before, and nothing’s changed…” Indeed, that was true, they had hooked up at parties before. Sure, they were drunk then, but that didn’t matter, so Momo just nodded slowly.

“Okay then.”

Mina nodded too, and slowly approached Momo’s neck, planting soft kisses on it, making Momo sigh the second her lips made contact with the blonde’s skin. Then one of her hands cupped the side of Momo’s neck, and the other wrapped around her waist from behind. Soon the kisses got hotter and wetter, merging into small bites and sucking, and the hand on Momo’s neck started to slowly move down, brushing past Momo’s breasts and abs over her shirt, and stopping at the hem. Both of Mina’s hands crept under the shirt and started to caress the skin of Momo’s waist and abs, while Mina’s lips continued to travel over Momo’s neck, going from her collarbones to her earlobe. Momo’s small satisfied sighs transformed into heavy panting. Then, Mina moved her hands up and reached Momo’s breasts, caressing them over her bra, and eventually unclasping it so she could touch Momo properly. Momo’s arousal was increasing to a point where she couldn’t take not having Mina touching her sex anymore.

“Mina… Please.” Momo pleaded, and Mina smirked and softly bit Momo’s earlobe, nuzzling the side of her face as her hands reached the hem of Momo’s sweatpants. She stopped there and looked at Momo to make sure she could go on. Momo licked her lips and looked at Mina, breathing hard and slightly worried.

“You’re not stopping now, are you?” She asked, resting her forehead on Mina’s, who giggled and shook her head.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re still okay with this.” Mina’s hand finally went under Momo’s sweatpants and started caressing her sex over her underwear. Momo’s eyes fluttered close with the touch.

“Believe me, I am  _ very  _ okay with this.” Mina smirked again, and entered Momo’s underwear, causing the other girl to throw her head back with a relieved moan. Mina began to run her fingers through Momo’s inner lips, revelling in the feeling of her wetness.

“God, you’re so wet.” The brunette whispered, eliciting goosebumps from Momo who, in turn, whispered back.

“Told you I was horny.” Mina moved her free hand to the back of Momo’s neck, passionately stroking her hair, while her other hand continued its ministrations. She also began to kiss and suck on Momo’s jawline, leaving bites from time to time. As if she was feeling Momo’s desperation, Mina’s fingers finally gave Momo’s clit some attention, earning another long moan from the girl, followed by a series of strangled cries of pleasure. She started with slow, wide circles around the sensitive nerve, eventually going down again to tease her vagina, only to go back again to her clit. The movements were driving Momo crazy and nearing her orgasm.

“Fuck… You’re really good…” Momo moaned.

“I get bored  _ really  _ easily.” Mina said and then gave a long suck to the spot behind Momo’s ear, causing her breath to hitch.

“I’m- I’m really close.” The blonde whispered and Mina quickened her pace, doing small, tight circles around Momo’s clit, and her other hand tightened the grip on Momo’s hair. With a few more movements, Momo came, eyes pitched close, moaning Mina’s name. A while after, Mina slowed down, gently stroking Momo’s folds to feel her fluids gradually leak out of her vagina. She then withdrew her hand from Momo’s pants and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, finally letting go of the girl’s hair.

“So… That was fun.” Momo noded, giving Mina a one-sided smile. Then, Mina sucked her fingers clean, as if they were covered in chocolate syrup, and Momo watched in awe.

“Hey, you hungry?” The blonde snapped out of her trance as Mina asked.

“Hm?” That was all she could reply, still coming down from her high.

“It’s nearly dinner time, I was thinking we could order something, what do you think?” Mina picked up her phone, going through food options, her tone so natural that it almost felt like what had happened minutes before had been a mere product of Momo’s imagination.

“Yeah, alright.”

 

\--

 

After the food had been eaten and the dishes had been washed, Mina announced that she was heading to the shower. Momo was back on their couch, feet propped up on the small table in front of her, surfing through the TV channels. As she heard the door click, a thought came into her mind.

“Hey, Mina?” She got up and headed to the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Mina replied from the other side of the door.

“I was wondering… Perhaps I could join you?” There was silence, but seconds later Mina opened the door, just enough for Momo to see she was already in her underwear.

“Pardon me?” The same confusion that had hit Momo earlier that day was apparent in the brunette.

“Yeah, well, I was thinking that maybe I could, you know… Return the favor?” Mina looked confused, but her face was also painted with amusement.

“Favor?”

“From earlier…” Momo bit her lower lip, expectant, and Mina finally understood.

“Oh… Oh! Hm, I wouldn’t call that a favor, since you also kindly got me out of my boring misery. But sure, why not?” Mina opened the door widely, gesturing for Momo to come in, and then closed it behind them. Momo was kind of unsure of what she should do next, but Mina very thoughtfully shed a light as she began - or rather continued - to strip down her clothes. Then she gave Momo a smirk, before entering the shower stall and turning on the water. Momo quickly followed, surprising Mina by grabbing her from behind, pressing their bodies together. Momo started planting soft kisses all over Mina’s neck and shoulder, and her hands roamed through the other girl’s sides until she settled them on her breasts. Momo was very gentle with Mina, every touch being overwhelmingly tender. Then she turned Mina around and kneeled down.

In one quick motion, Momo lifted one of Mina’s legs up and placed the girl’s thigh on her shoulder, getting the perfect view of Mina’s cunt. Mina placed her hands on each wall beside her, to gain some balance, and nearly came undone with the sight of Momo’s head between her legs.

“That’s quite a nice view I’ve got from up here.”

“I gotta say… I think mine’s even better.” Momo looked up and winked. Her breath hitting Mina’s vulva sent shivers down her spine, and Mina had to contain her squeal once Momo finally touched her. She gave Mina long licks, running her tongue all over the brunette’s folds, and eventually stopping to tease her vagina. Mina put one of her hands on Momo’s head, as the pleasure increased in her body. Momo then commited her mouth to Mina’s clit, and got utterly satisfied to hear that Mina’s soft whines had grown to loud moans.

“Momo… Fuck, this feels so good, ugh. Momo, yes, ah…”

Hearing her name being so beautifully cried out of Mina’s lips served as a booster, as her position was starting to get rather uncomfortable, and she couldn’t - nor wanted to - stop just yet. So she sped the pace of her tongue and pressed harder against Mina’s clit, and the girl above her roughly contained her screams - It didn’t take much longer until Mina orgasmed, breathing out Momo’s name. 

Then, Momo waited for Mina to reestablish her balance, before she gently placed the girl’s leg on the floor again. Mina nearly collapsed, for her leg had gotten numb from the position she had been in, and had to hold on to Momo until she could stand properly.

“You were right.” Momo said, with a smile.

“I always am, but about what this time?” She playfully rolled her eyes at Mina before continuing.

“This  _ is  _ fun.” Mina smiled and pulled Momo in for a deep kiss, shoving her tongue in Momo’s mouth and ergo tasting the reminiscing flavour of her cunt. She finished off the kiss with a peck on Momo’s lips and a soft smile on her face.

“We should definitely do this more often.” Mina said, causing Momo’s smile to get bigger.

“We definitely should.” Momo pulled Mina closer again and pressed her thigh against the girl’s sex, and Mina gasped. “Wanna do it now?” Mina giggled and pulled Momo for another passionate kiss.


End file.
